


Saving Light

by Nyan_chanX3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crying, Emotions, Foreplay, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Smut, Spoilers, Tears, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_chanX3/pseuds/Nyan_chanX3
Summary: Inspired by last week's episode of Eren chained up in the crystal cavern.  I was shook at shirtless Eren from all angles,  and how generally kinky he looked gagged and chained like that.So here is literally my self indulgent smut of what happened when Levi comes to rescue him.





	Saving Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this for me and some friends. Completely self indulgent. Enjoy.

Eren's mind woke up to the sound of a loud crash. He looked around trying to spot where the sound came from. He looked for any damage, but the crystal chamber still looked intact. He wasn't sure if he'd actually heard something, or imagined things. He'd been trapped down here for almost a full day since he first woke up. The only one who he'd seen since then was Historia, but his mind felt foggy. He couldn't remember what she'd said to him. Though, whatever it was, He felt it was important. 

Another loud crash snapped him out of his daze. This time he saw something. The far end of the north wall had partially crumbled. Not a second later two figures came flying through the hole. They whipped through the cavern on 3DMG.  
Levi! It was Levi, Eren realized. 

"RAAAAAAAWW!!! KENNY!!!" Levi screamed. His blade colliding with with the steel arm plate, as his uncle blocked the attack.

"Ooh, feisty are we Levi," Kenny smirked. 

"Tsk." Levi jumped back. Flying up, and then landing as he slid to a stop, putting a good distance between him and Kenny.

Eren tried to call out to Levi, but he was gagged, and all that sounded was muffled angry yelling. It did get Levi to notice him though. Their eyes met for a second, and momentary relief came to Eren.

"What the hell is this anyway?!" Levi said, eyeing the metal gag, cuffs, belt, and chains Eren was tied, and suspended from. 

"Ooh, ya don't like it?" questioned Kenny smugly. 

"I thought he was supposed to be your hostage, not your fucking sex toy." Levi spat.

"You know Levi I thought ya'd like this sort of thing. I might have been even willing to share." Kenny said, "but ya always been an ungrateful little shit. So no more presents." 

"Fuck you." Levi spat, "You fucking touch him, and I'll kill you. "

"Ohh. That doesn't make sense." Kenny spoke, "You never care about anyone. Don't tell ya actually love a monster like him. I'm disappointed in ya Levi, ya have a weakness."

 

Levi rushed him, firing the cable right where Kenny had been standing. Kenny dodged just missing the sharp hook that would have plunged into his heart.

"Let Eren go!" Levi seethed, the venom dripping from his voice, as he came down in a slash of blades meeting steel guards. A sharp bang sounded as he jerked his head to the side, bearly missing the bullet that shot almost point blank. It came so close he felt the wind as it sped by, slicing a strand of his hair. Using his force he threw Kenny away from him. Both men swinging out and around, then back in, fiercely attacking as they met repeatedly in a clash of steel and blades, dodging gunshots and near slices. 

"I'm afraid I can do that. Ya see boy, I found something I want, and you can't stop it."

"NOOO!" A scream sound through the cavern that neither Levi or Kenny had made. Historia was screaming from the ledge. She was being held by two men, and Reiss.

"Ya too late Levi. Historia here is going to save us, and Eren's already dead."

"Please, please! No I dont want this!" Historia sobbed hysterically, struggling to get free. Her arm was yanked from her, and another man immediately plunged a syringe into it, sending the serum into her vains. Her face morphed into such sorrow she could only cry as she was quickly thrown from the ledge. Her tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Yumir." she whispered closing her eyes as she fell.

Before she could hit the ground a bright flash of light, like lightning and steam, boomed sending vibrations that cracked through the crystal.

Levi's grip on the wall was lost, and he snapped out of his shock. Firing off he sped toward the steam. The men and Reiss who had been standing atop the ledge fell with the quake. They were crushed by large chunks of falling crystal. A sickening roar came from the cloud of steam, and just as Levi was about to swing in for an attack Kenny appeared and pushed him away.

"I can't let ya do that." Kenny said, "Historia here needs to turn back, and we need the the Founding Titan."

Levi's eyes pierced with silent rage, and Eren watched in shock as everything unfolded. Historia, she was dead, unless he died in her place. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit,' he thought. Everything had been all for nothing. Eren finally felt fear, and the pin prick of tears sting at his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Useless, why was he always so useless in these situations? He couldn't even transform and help.

Levi had been knocked to the ground. As he got to his feet he watched Historia's titain emerge from the steam. He had to make a choice. Let Eren die and save Historia, who could hold both the titan's power and the crown, or save Eren. 

Eren, who was just fifteen when he realized his powers, who was put under Levi's care. Eren, who worked harder, had more passion than anyone he ever knew. Who's hope and words inspired others to do the same. Eren greatly admired him, and was always eager to please his captain. He would fallow him around like a lost puppy, wanting to please his master. Eren, who was surprisingly good at cleaning. Eren, who'd bring him evening tea, insisting on staying up to help with paperwork. Though he'd always fall asleep, and make Levi carry him to bed. Eren who wanted to know him. Who gingerly touched his cravat, fingers ghosting reverently over the linen cloth that was once Levi's mother's.

The Rogue Titain charged, and he ground shook where it stepped. A bone chilling scream sounded from its mouth. He went in to attack. Kenny intercepted, this time clashing as Levi raised his guard and blocked. The titan got nearer to Eren. It reached out it's hand to grab him. With a final push Levi shot off, cleanly slicing through the out stretched fingers that reached for Eren. The titan roared in pain, steam rising from its severed appendages. Reaching out with its other hand, it tried to make a grab at Levi. As soon as Levi dodged, Kenny was there again firing on him.

Eren watched as Levi both fought Kenny, and fended off the titain's attacks. Levi's movements were calculated. He was fluid and precise, challenging as he looked for an opening. 

"You wont get through!" Kenny growled, blocking Levi again. 

If Kenny didn't stop none of them were getting out alive. Kenny was insane. The now mindless titan grabbed at the 3DMG cables flying around. Levi and Kenny were forced to dodge its fingers as they continued their battle. 

Suddenly Levi swung right, and the titain moved behind him jaws open. 

"Levi!" Eren cried as loud as he could through the gag. Levi turn behind him just in time, recoiling, and dropping in a free fall straight down to dodge the jaws that clamped shut around Kenny's side. Not wasting a beat, Levi swung back up and looped around, anchoring himself to the ceiling. Pivoting on the caven's roof, he shot an impressive angle, striking from directly above. His blades cut deep into the titian's flesh, slicing clean through its nape. Its jaw unclenched, and it dropped Kenny as it fell. Kenny landed on the ground, laying unconscious as he bled out. 

Eren was in shock. Historia was dead. Levi had killed her last chance at coming back, and without the slightest hesitation. 

"Eren!" Levi called, heading around back. Landing behind him, he pulled out his knife and looked at the restraints. "Shit," He cussed. He tried to make progress on the metal wire that binded the gag. Both the cuffs, and shackles required a key. They weren't coming off unless they got a wire cutter, or something hot enough to melt it. 'Well fuck,' Eren thought, 'looks like I'm not getting out of this anytime soon.'

Finally Levi backed off. "Sash, Jean, Armin, and Connie should be here eventually with Mikasa." Levi stated, standing up, "They are at the Reiss Estate. I got here because I had a lead on Kenny and fallowed it. I wasn't planning on finding you this soon."

Looking at where Kenny had fallen, Levi realized he was gone. He felt immediately on edge again. Looking around the cavern, he didn't see any sign of him. "Damn bastard." Levi spat. Eren noticed too, eyes falling to where Levi's gaze had been. Kenny must have escaped, but how with those wounds?! He'd looked fairly dead the last time Eren saw him laying on the ground. 

"Tsk," Levi finally sighed, "Well I don't think he's coming back."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Levi let long breath, and his eyes finally turned to properly look at Eren. Why did he chose Eren? Logically he really shouldn't have. It was a selfish decision, but he supposed that was just it. He had been assigned charge of Eren because he was the only one who could kill him, but he never wanted to. Instead he'd always done his best to prevent that. To the scouting legion Eren was was valuable, but more than that Eren had become someone he personally wanted to protect. He realized that he didn't want to lose Eren. He was selfish. Eren was first person he'd truly allowed himself to care for in such a long time, and he wanted Eren, in more ways than one. Only if Eren allowed him, and wanted him too. 

Eren had grown up a lot since joining the scouts, both mentally and physically. He'd deffinatly grown a lot stronger in the past year, his soft childlike body had firmed up through hard work and training. 

Levi found his eye catching the boy. Eren was forced in a kneeling position, shackles chaining him both to the ground, and suspending him from the ceiling. He could see Eren was tired, tense from being held in the same position. He watched a bead of sweat form and rippled over the golden tanned skin down Eren's back. He watched as it fallowed every dip and curve, flowing over his spine, and resting at Eren's hips. Levi looked at it again, noticing the back dimples that teased just above Eren's tail bone. Eren shifted his weight, trying to stretch, and Levi's eyes immediately shot to where his abs contracted. The way they became taut, rippling towards his navel. It wasn't nearly as impressive at his own practicality twelve pack, but Levi could deffinatly appreciate the improvement, if that sharp v-line was anything to go by. He found himself slightly wondering what other improvements Eren had, that he hadn't noticed. 

Eren suddenly shifted again letting out a low whine in discomfort. At that Levi finally snapped his gaze away from Eren, but not before Eren had noticed the strange look Levi was giving him. Eren stared back at Levi as he looked away. The way Levi had looked at him earlier was striking. Gunmetal irises seem to gaze at him piercingly, following his every curve and slightest movement. Like a leathal predator watching its prey. Yes, that was it. He felt like prey. Every time he stared into those eyes he felt fear and adrenaline rush through him. Like a doe about to take flight from the panther, lurking upon her, waiting to pounce. While it made him nervous, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he was caught. How would it feel in the panther's jaws, to be in full submission. It was a scary thought, but one that also send shivers of excitement down his spine, and gave him thrilling dreams at night. 

It wasn't the first time Eren had noticed Levi's look. He was tired of waiting around for something to happen. Now, Eren knew there was no way he'd been imagining it. Especially since Levi seemed embarrassed at being caught, or at least uncomfortable about it. If Levi wouldn't do anything than it was up to him. He'd willingly walk into the panther's den, and bare his neck to the jaws that hungered to bite him. He'd be the perfect little doe, only to have the panther fall into her trap.

He could imagine it it already. Those eyes that raked over his body, oh what would be be to have more than look, but touch. What would it be like for Levi to touch him, to feel his strong hands on his waist caressing him going lower, and lower, until.. "Ah," Eren breathed heavily. At first these restraints had been horrible and uncomfortable, but god help him to be at Levi's complete mercy.

He watched Levi as he looked off to the side. His bangs were rustled from the fight, and his white shirt clung to his skin where he could see the faint outline of that godly twelve pack. Levi had worked a sweat during the fight, and Eren shamelessly ogled the dark tight pants that clung to that taut ass. His eyes snap to the front as Levi squatted down to rest. God even soft Levi was still packing. Eren had never actually seen it, but just from this he wondered how big it actually was at full size. What would that even feel like inside him? This time Levi turn and directly looked him, studying Eren carefully. Eren couldn't help but look at it. He swore it looked bigger than before, God would something like that even fit?!

"Eren are you okay?" Levi asked carefully coming closer. "You look sick." Levi stated lifting his hand toward Eren's face. Eren panicked as Levi leaned in close, and press against Eren's forehead. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Levi froze, sucking in his breath. Glancing down Eren realized his pants were painfully tight. "Eren." Levi said horsley. 

Levi was surprised. Eren looked like he was in discomfort. He moved over to him to check reaching out his hand. He could visibly see Eren tense, and he leaned in his face to get a better look. Eren was all red, flushed cheeks and face. Levi briefly wondered if he'd gotten sick being kept down here with nothing to wear. "Levi", Eren moaned although muffled. Levi didnt have to understand him to know that was the sexiest voice he'd ever heard. He had to physically suck in a breath to clam the heat that threatened to shoot towards his already half hard cock. It wasnt fair Eren could be this sexy without even trying. He was always too innocent to Levi it seem. Yet now he was here moaning his name at the slightest touch.

He wanted to her more of that voice. He wanted Eren to scream his name while he fucked him, and without a gag to get in the way. The gag was hot, but he could definitely think of plenty of other things he'd like to stick in Eren's mouth. 

"Eren," Levi said horsley, moving in closer. Eren couldn't hold back his moan this time, and Levi stared in shock, finally taking note of Eren's 'little problem', "Do you want me?"

'Eren....Do you want me?' The words sounded in Eren's mind and from Levi's voice, but he could barely believe them. Did he want Levi? Yes, god he wanted him so badly. He'd been wanting him this whole time. Levi was honesty too kind for his own good. He'd never do anything Eren didn't want, but Eren wanted him. Eren wanted Levi, and he knew Levi wanted him too. He just didn't want Levi to hold back. 

He couldn't say anything, but a soft mew and nod of the the head was all Levi needed.

Immediately strong hands were on him, feeling his abs, as Levi licked a long stripe against his neck. Eren moaned into the gag, and Levi felt the vibrations on his throat. Jaws clenched, and the taste of blood was on the panther's tounge. Its prey limp in its hold, fully surrendered. Eren was the beautiful doe. His bright eyes dilated in pleasure, head leaned back, fully exposed for Levi's taking. He gasped as Levi suck on his throat, a bead of blood coming from the dark hickey. It hurt, but it only made his dick ache more, wishing he could beg Levi to touch it.

Levi seem to sense his turmoil hands slowly sliding down to his waist ban, teasing but not going any further. Moving his mouth lower, and lower down Eren's neck until he reach his collarbone, finally made Eren let out a frustrated groan. 

"Eren, are you not satisfied?" Levi smirked lowly. Eren responded by shooting Levi an angry glare. 'You know what I want.', he thought. At that Levi moved his hands to Eren's hips teasing his fingers, as he took Eren's nipple into his mouth. Eren gasped and moaned into the gag, his sensitive nipples becoming hard and erect. It wasnt enough. He wanted more. He wanted Levi to stop teasing him like this. He was ready. Levi slow moved his hand towards Eren's front, slipping his fingers under the waist ban just below Eren's navel almost touching where Eren so badly needed. Eren whined again eyes shoot daggers at Levi. 

"Eren," Levi said calmly moving his hand down Eren's pants and squeezing his thigh, "I want you to cry for me. I want you to beg me to touch you with your pretty tears." 

Eren whined again, 'How dare he!'. Levi had taken the liberty of unzipping Eren's pants so he could stick both hands in, groping his soft thighs, but still refusing to touch his dick. Eren needily bucked in Levi's hold, desperate to get an ounce of friction. All the while Levi didn't let up on his assault on Eren's nipples, moving to the left one swirling his tounge over it before biting it and sucking harshly. The pain mixed with pleasure, only turned Eren on even more making his dick somehow impossibly harder. 

He'd thought he was so sly, that he would get Levi to finally do what he wanted, but he had severely underestimated the panther's power. The doe who had knowingly walked into danger, was now unable to escape. She was caught helpless, her life taken from her. Strong hands brushed the base of his cock, and he about died from need that pooled within him. Precum already leaked slowly from his tip, soaking through his undergarments. Brilliant eyes filled with absolute frustration, beautiful even when in such despair. 

"Come on Eren. Cry for me." Levi said softly.

Eren could feel the pinprick of tears water, and sting at his eyes. He wanted this to end so badly. He wanted Levi so bad. There was no way he could continue to endure this. He shut his eyes squeezing tight, trying to hold back. 

"Eren." Levi said gently. Eren tried to hold back a sob, refusing to look at him. A hand came up and touched Eren's cheek softly. "Look at me." Levi whispered. Eren blinked, and stared at Levi, into the eyes that searched his face. 

Levi's heart pounded within his chest as he was struck with how beautiful Eren was. Glossy cerulean eyes blinked up at him. His lashes were wet with tears, and the light refracted in them, sparkling like crystal. His face was flush, and eyes still slightly red from crying. A tear streamed down Eren's soft cheek, and Levi almost felt bad. Cupping Eren's face he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against his cheek to kiss away the tear. It tasted salty against his lips, but the way Eren looked at him was breathtaking. He really did not know how much he affected Levi.

Eren gasped as he finally felt a hand slide over his aching cock. "You did soo good Eren." Levi breathed moving his hand in a slow rhythm, palming Eren through his underwear. Eren moaned as he bucked up into Levi's hand, begging for a faster pace. Levi compiled for a while working Eren up, but just as he thought he was getting close Levi stopped. Eren whined needly, but quickly stopped as Levi backed up, and started to unzip his own pants. His mouth went dry as he watch Levi stick a hand down his pants and pull out his massive cock. With a hiss, he slow stroked himself. What Levi lacked in physical height he certainly did not lack in size, both in length and in girth. The idea of it not being able to fit suddenly felt like it was turning into a realistic problem. While very aroused, Eren felt himself panicking more, the longer he stared at it.

"Eren, You still with me?" Levi said noticing Eren's face. Eren eyes snapped up, and his heart was on his sleeve, as Levi blatantly saw the fear plastered there.

He stared at Eren for a minute, before it clicked. "Eren do you ..., did you think we were going to fuck like this?" Levi asked. 

Eren's ears turned red obvious embarrassed, but also slightly relieved.

"Jesus, Eren. We won't do this here. You're literally tied up in the worse position, and we don't even have lube." At the puzzle looked Eren gave him, Levi asked, "Eren do you even know what lube is?" Eren sheepishly shook his head as an answer, and Levi sighed heavily. 

"Okay. Well you don't need to worry about any of that now. I'll teach you when it happens." Levi said. Trying to calm Eren down, he came close to Eren again, "I'm not going to hurt you Eren, you can trust me." 

Eren relaxed in Levi's hold, and Levi kissed his face, letting his hands slide back down to Eren's pants. Eren gasped when Levi touched his dick, finally pulling it out and into his hold. Eren involuntarily thrusted into Levi's hand, and Levi pump him, spreading his precum down to the base, making it slick and able to move easier. With his other hand Levi stroked himself, doing the same. Eren moaned into Levi's hand, and he still wanted more. He wanted to feel Levi on him. This time he didn't have to wait as Levi brought his dick up to slide it in along next to his own. Tears welled up again, and he continued to moan loudly into the gag. The friction was incredible. Their hard shafts slid against each other in Levi's hold. He couldn't help from lifting his hips and fucking himself into Levi's vice grip. It didnt take much for Levi to follow suit, losing himself in the feeling. 

Eren almost lost it when he heard Levi moan. The sound was almost heavenly, but sinfully evil with how much it turned him on. He could feel himself getting closer, and closer with each thrust. He was teetering on the edge, and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

"Eren, come with me."

His eyes snapped up at the sound of Levi's voice. He could feel his own pulse beat, and blossom with warmth. Never had he seen Levi look so wrecked, and beautiful, pleading for Eren to come. A few more thrust and he couldn't hold back. Everything went white when he came, mindlessly thrusting into Levi's hand as he rode out the end of his orgasm. 

"Fuck, Eren." Levi gasped. 

He watched Eren come undone. The way his head rolled back, and his eyes fluttered shut as he came, moaning Levi's name into the gag. Feeling Eren cum against his hand, had Levi climaxing as well. Milking himself with each thrust against Eren. Their cum mixing and spiling out from his hand as they came.

They stayed there for a minute revelling in the aftermath of their high. Eren eyes felt heavy as he looked up at Levi. Levi was fucking gorgeous, and Eren still couldn't believe they just came together.  
He wanted to move, and he wished he could do more to show Levi how great he was.

Finally breaking eye contact Levi looked down and grimaced on the mess they'd made. "Tsk," He clicked, slightly irritated. Unbuttoning his top Levi ripped a part of his undershirt, using it as a rag to wipe his hand off. 

Finishing wiping off himself, he was about to turn to Eren, when they heard yelling from across the cavern. Eren heard it as it got closer. 

"Eren!!!!"

That was Mikasa! While he was incredible relieved, it would very bad if she found them like this.

"Shit." Levi cussed, quickly wiping him down and tucking Eren back into his pants.

"Eren!!" She yell again, much closer this time.

Quickly Levi discarded the rag, and stood up as Mikasa landed on the pillar. Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean followed right behind her. 

"Eren!" she cried, running to him. Hugging Eren tightly, she quickly started checking him over.

"Eren are you okay? Oh my god what have they done to you?! Where did you get these bruises? Why is there bite marks? How did you bite yourself? Eren!"

"Mikasa." Levi sharply cut her off. Her gaze snapped toward him, finally getting her focus off Eren. 

Eren was in shock. He had no idea what to do as his sister came up to him, and hugged him through the awkward position he was in. His mind couldn't keep up with her endless questions, and his body felt extremely uncomfortable as she ran her hands all over him checking for injuries. He didn't want her touching him, especially just after... Eren furiously blushed as she touched the hickey on his neck, and he thought he was deffinatly going to die. Then she started asking about the bite marks on his shoulder and chest. Eren could not handle it.

"Mikasa." Levi's sharp voice cut her off, hands still hovering intimidatingly over Eren's shoulders. Eren didn't relax until she completely pulled her hands back to herself. He sighed slightly, thankful to Levi to be saved from her.

She blinked shocked out of her frantic raging. Levi held her gaze not intimidated in the slightest. She didn't know what was going on, but it pissed him off the way she thought she could touch Eren so freely. He could blatantly tell Eren was not having it, and neither was he.

Sighing Mikasa stood up and turned to Levi. The others looked on, shifting anxiously. They knew what happened when you crossed paths with Mikasa, especially anything involving Eren. 

"What happend?" She said coldly.

"Rod Reiss did exactly as we thought, and was planning to eat Eren to get the coordinate."

 

"Where is he now?" Jean asked

"He's dead." Armin answered. Curiously Sasha and Connie looked at him, along with Jean and Mikasa. "I saw his corpse, with his men when we came in. You didn't because Mikasa was completely focused looking for Eren. If you had, you would have found this." Armin said, fishing out a silver set of keys from his pocket and holding it up for them to see. 

"Not bad." Levi said. "Armin. You and Jean get Eren out of there. He very weak so you're going to have to carry him."

"Are you sure it's okay to just walk out of here like this?" Connie worrilly interjected, "Isn't it still dangerous, what if we are attacked?"

"There won't be anyone coming after us here. Reiss' men are dead, and Kenny isn't in any shape to do harm." Levi replied. 

"What about Historia?" Armin said, "We still need to find her."

"Yeah." Sasha agreed. 

Eren couldn't meet their eyes, looking away sadly, but Armin seemed to notice.

"Levi?" Armin ask, slowly getting more anxious, "Where is Historia?"

Mikasa turned to look at Levi too. Sasha's nervous face contorted anxiously. 

"Historia is dead." Levi said blankly, "Reiss planned to use her to gain and control the coordinate. She was turned into a titan to eat Eren. Instead she, or rather her titan went berserk, killing Reiss, his men, and almost killed Kenny. There was no saving her, she was already gone by then." 

Shock was written across the face of the remaining 104th squad. Connie looked down bitterly biting his lip, Jean in a state of shock , Mikasa passive but deffinatly shaken, and Sasha about to cry. 

Eren couldn't bare to look at them. It should have been him. Christa or rather Historia didn't deserve her fate. His whole life Eren would always try, but keep repeating the same mistakes. He didn't deserve this power. He was just a vessel, and there were others that could carry this burden much better than him.

"What are we going to do?" Armin asked, "Historia, she was supposed to become queen. As it is there's a huge power grab after over throwing Fritz. We've promised the people an heir of a pure bloodline. If there is no one, the walls could fall into chaos."

"Never mind that." Mikasa butted in, "We have to get Eren, and get out of here."

"She's right." Levi stated, "We'll talk to Hanji and Erwin, and figure out where we go later. For now we just need to keep moving forward." 

Eren breathed as he felt the chains loosen from his wrist. His arms dropped, and he could barely hold himself upright. He coughed harshly as the gag was finally removed from his mouth. Jean tried to help him, but his arms and legs buckled. He was sure he was going to fall, when he felt strong arms grab him.

"Tsk," Levi sounded catching him, "You all are fucking incompetent." He said turning towards Jean, and hosting Eren up by his shoulder. 

"Levi." Eren said horsley, turning to look at his captain's face.

"Come on." Levi said softy, bending down and having Eren loop his arms around his neck so he could get a better hold on him. Lifting Eren up, Levi looked over the rest of the cadets making sure everyone was ready to go. Everyone seemed fine, except Mikasa who was slightly glaring at him and Eren. 

Eren was exhausted, and pressed his head against the crook of Levi's neck. Closing eyes, he felt Levi readjust him a bit so he was more comfortable. 

Shoot his grappling hook Levi took off out of the crystal cave. Eren mind felt foggy, and he vaguely remembered breathing in Levi's sent as he pressed his lips against his neck. 

Levi tensed as he felt Eren nuzzle into his neck, and kiss him softly. He was probably so tired he didn't even realize what he was doing. 

"Eren." Levi whispered softy in his ear. Eren only let out a small mumble as a response. Levi squeeze his waist slightly, to get a better hold. Eren was out, and probably wouldn't wake up for a long time. When he did there was going to be a lot of consequences they were going to have to deal with. He really didn't want to think about it, but for now it felt safe to have Eren in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof so this was literally my first fic I've actually written out of a mile long list of ideas, that I never finish.
> 
> Probably could use some more editing, but I think it's not bad. The mood changed a few times while writing, but I also wrote this completely unscripted. So idk,  
> Leave a kudos if you liked.


End file.
